With rapid advance of technology, networks as well as networking devices are becoming common and essential in our daily life, not to mention that they are generally required to be operating 24 hours, seven days, all year round. Consequently, electronic components that are built inside those network devices should be design to function in a high-temperature environment. However, if there is no device to monitor and control the working temperatures of those electronic components for networking, they can crash and burn easily due to overheat. Therefore, for every network, it is important to have some sort of temperature monitor built therein.
There are two types of temperature monitors that are currently available on the market, which are the visual indicators, such as LED indicators, and the alarm devices, such as a buzzer, and both of which are capable of issuing a warning signal to a user for reminding the user that the working temperature of the electronic component it is monitoring had reached a predefined threshold. However, the warning signals from those two conventional temperature monitors may not be very effective and can sometimes be ignored by careless users. Therefore, it is in need of an improved warning device capable issuing a warning signal different from those visual signals and audio signals.